


One Lost Girl in Red Armor

by NineTailedFox01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dimension Travel, Friendship/Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedFox01/pseuds/NineTailedFox01
Summary: A girl in red paladin armor is found after being transported into the Red Lion, from seemingly no where. Where did she come from? Why did she come to this dimension? Why did black send her there? Why does she need to be kept safe?





	1. Pilot of The Red Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long while. It's been bouncing around in my head for a while. There could possibly be to prequels to this so we'll see how it goes. Happy reading.

Days were starting to flow slowly for the Voltron crew now that Lotor was on their side. It was finally a routine: wake up, eat a new dish made by Hunk, train or run a mission, eat again, sleep. Everyone was getting along too, with everyone home. Keith coming back home after realizing that he couldn’t stay away from his team, especially after a long talking to from his mother. Keith and Lance getting along, after Lance becoming the right hand to Keith’s leader. Even having one extra pilot around. In fact have that extra pilot gives the leaders some wiggle room with not getting so burnt out, they could take breaks from their paladin duties now. 

Training was going as usual; some of the paladins were paired off. Lance went against Pidge, they worked on going between both range and close-combat. Hunk squared off against Allura, giving the princess more practice against strong opponents, and Hunk hand-to-hand fighting. Shiro and Keith float between the pairs and taking breaks to spar when the others took their breaks. Matt was off with Coran fixing a broken healing pod. They were done for the day and everyone was heading to the showers when the alarm goes off. Lights flash and alarm sounds. They all spring into action, running for the command deck. 

“Coran! What’s going on?!” Allura calls aloud as they start to run towards lions. Shiro adds in his own orders. “Keith you’re in Black. Lance Red. And Allura you’re with Blue. I’m behind on this one.” The speaker cuts in. “Princess, the alarm was triggered from inside the castle! Someone’s inside!” Pidge stops at a door panel, opening the computers. “Tracking it, Coran!” Hunk looks around wildly. “We’re in space! How did anyone get in?!” There’s a panic going along them. Keith pulls his Mamora blade ad Lance pulls the red bayard, shifting it to his sniper. The red and blue boys look at each other, ready to hunt the intruder down.

Pidge’s typing gets faster. “That can’t be right.“ Shiro comes up behind the smallest paladin. “What is it?” They look up at Shiro. “It says they’re in the Red Lion.” Both red pilots look at each other and sheath their weapons to run toward their girl’s hanger. They both call out to Red mentally, trying for a response. There’s nothing but a base presence there in their minds, no words back. Lance arrives in the hanger first, due to the longer legs. Red puts up her barrier as they approach her, no one was getting closer then a couple yards. “Red, my pretty girl, you gotta open up.” Keith comes up behind Lance and places a hand on the barrier. “Red, open up. We have to get the intruder out. It’s not safe for you.” 

Yellow eyes light up at the threat to the intruder’s safety. The arriving paladins and Matt can hear the growl that rumbles out loud, and Lance and Keith can hear the “NO! I have to keep her safe.” The two look at each other confused, then at Shiro. “Red won’t open up. Says she has to keep ‘her’ safe.” Keith reports. Pidge looks at the lion. “A her. Who could it be?” Then Lance has an idea. “Baby, you have to open up. What if she’s hurt, we have to help.” Red has an investigative look about her. Shiro has a thought on putting the intruder in the cell. There’s a loud growl and both Keith and Shiro grab their heads. “DON’T HURT THE CUB! I brought her here to be safe!” Shiro looks bewildered. “Black brought her here.” Coran speaks up, thus announcing his own arrival. “The Black lion does control the ability to pass through dimensions, it’s possible that she could send someone through the dimensions. The intended traveler would have to be in a lion though.”

Allura speaks up. “That would make them a paladin of Voltron, a defender of the universe. Part of the team, even if it’s in a different dimension.” Hunk looks up. “But what if it’s a bad dimension like the one Lotor tricked us into?” Matt looks at them. “Do you think the lions would care for someone so much if they were hurting the universe and doing bad?” The paladins look to each other, looking for doubt in each other. But there is none. Each one of them trusts their lions, trusts Voltron. Shiro looks to Keith and Lance. “You’ve got our answers, figure out how to tell Red.” Keith looks at Lance. “You’re better with words.” Lance nods.

“Red, take the barrier down. That’s you’re girl in there isn’t it, you’re paladin?” The lion rumbles in agreement. “You’re protecting her, we get that. For her to have won you over she must be a pretty good person, I mean look at me and Keith.” Said boy interrupts. “Keith and I.” Lance gives the boy an incredulous look. “Keith and I. She’s a good girl and if she’s your paladin, she’s a part of our team. We care for our team, we’re not gonna hurt her. You have our word Red.” The lion looks at her paladin and then bows, barrier coming down as, the big cat opens up.

Lance is the first to move, Shiro and Keith close behind with Corran ending the line. Allura keeps the rest out, no matter how much they wanted to see this mystery person, but it would be bad to crowd the girl in the lion. 

Lance is the first to see the paladin in the chair, clad in the red armor. The body is tall and feminine. She was probably Lance’s height by the looks of it, as curvy as Allura for sure. The visor on the helmet is dark though, blocking the view of her face. Coran is next to the girl, checking for injuries. “I don’t see anything. She appears to be fine, breathing normally. We have to take her helmet off though, she may have a head injury.” Shiro moves in. “How about we take her to the Med Bay? We don’t know how she’ll react to the helmet coming off, and we don’t know if there are any germs we should worry about for either side. I’ll carry her.” Keith tenses slightly. “We don’t know how she’d handle being moved either.” 

Shiro looks at his friend. “It’ll be fine. I can handle her, Keith.” Shiro lifts the girl into his arms bride-style, and he’s amazed. “She’s so light.” Lance looks at Shiro. “Allura’s pretty light too, but she can still toss you. Be careful.” Keith can’t even contain the slight chuckle that escapes him. Shiro shoots them both a look. Before he can make a comeback, Coran interrupts. “Now come along Shiro. I need to get this girl into the Med Bay.” Shiro fallow after the older Altean, carrying the female red paladin. The others look at the girl as they go by. 

Once settled into the Med Bay, Coran starts to scan the girl on the exam table. He reports to the team in the room. “She seems fine, no injuries in my initial scans. I’m giving her a sedative to keep her asleep while I check for anything else and check if we can take her helmet off. Now out of the Med Bay, Paladins.” They leave the room, disappointed and cautious from the outcome. 

A few hours pass when Coran finally determines that the young girl would be okay with their atmosphere and there was no risks of sickness, on either side, does he take her helmet off. The ginger is surprised when dark black locks tumble out and large fluffy ears start to twitch, a Galra. It would have been one thing had she have been violet skinned but the light brown tint to her skin surprises him the most. “Now, just what are you princess.”


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran reports to the team what he knows about their mysterious new guest. And what needs to be done about her comes up, and why she's there.

Coran goes to meet the crew in the lounge, but runs into their resident tech specialist in the hall. “Oh! Hello, Number 5. What are you doing out here? I thought the princess ordered you all away from the Med Bay.” Pidge closes their laptop and pushes glasses up. “I wanted to make sure you were okay, if she woke up.”

The older Altean is touched by the care their youngest paladin was showing. “Aww, Pidge! The care is much appreciated like a Roxian horn-back looking over their pack!” Pidge blinks a few times at the simile, another alien creature to log in to their database. “Sooo, What’s the deal with our visitor?” Coran laughs. “Ah ah ah, Number 5. That report is for the whole team. To the lounge we go!” The ginger guides the brunette through the halls.

As they pass through the door there’s a yell. “Pacing isn’t going to have Coran figure this out any faster!” “Lance is right, Keith, Just sit and relax a bit.” Said paladin grumbles and slumps against the wall at their leader’s request. Lance rolls his eyes from his place between Hunk and Shiro. “Sure listen to hm.”

Allura, who had been looking at a data pad, looks as the door opens. She stands and crosses the room. “Coran, What have you found out?” The rest of the team turn to look at the man. Pidge perches on the back of the couch next to Hunk, prepping to take notes. Coran twists his mustache. “Well our guest is female as the lions have indicated. And she does have particles, similar to those I found on you all when you crossed dimensions before. So, the story does check out.”

Keith steps off the wall agitated. “But what else, Coran?” The man looks to the paladin. “Simmer down, Number 4, I’m getting there. Now I’ve learned somethings about the young lady from her scans. As you all saw, she’s noticeably Galran. But she isn’t pure by any means. What’s curious is she’s also half human.” Hunk looks at Keith. “Maybe in that universe Keith is a girl!” Keith shoots the yellow paladin an incredulous look. “Really Hunk!” Coran stops the squabble. “See that could possibly make sense, but she also has Aletan DNA.” Everyone looks at him confused.

Allura speaks up. “That could mean that in her dimension, Altea could still be around. What if the galra never attacked Altea?” Pidge speaks up. “Or she could be the child of a Galran-Human and an Altean. I mean we’ve got a Galran-Human hybrid, why wouldn’t they.” They motion to Keith. “Oh or an Altean-Human and a Galran. That would be interesting. She could be a child of a Galran-Altean and Human. Maybe Lotor’s a thing in her dimension.” Lance speaks up. “She could be a princess too. A pretty princess. It must be a trend in space.” Shiro rubs his face and groans. “Lance, please, we have more important things to think about right now.”

The fearless leader looks to Coran and stands. “Anything else you’ve found out?” Coran looks to him. “Well her hormones are strange but that could be because of her hybrid nature, or the sudden jump. It’ll take more tests to figure that out. But I will say the oddest thing that came up in the test is that she’s recovering over a rare poison, from the Delbeck. They’re an alien race of mostly assassins for the highest bidder. I found traces of both the poison and the antidote, which I am synthesizing at the moment. Just in case we have a run in with them too.” 

They all look down at that. Hunk is solemn. “That explains why Black sent her here for protection. Someone’s trying to kill her.” Allura shivers. “Someone’s hunting a paladin, they’re trying to take down their Voltron. We have to protect her while she’s here. Voltron has entrusted us with this task, we have to keep her safe until we can bring her home.” They all agree. Shiro looks to Coran. “How long will she be out?” Coran strokes his chin. “Now that depends, her metabolism is odd, it could be any where from a couple hours to a day or two. I’ll be watching over her while she’s also. I need to make sure the poison gets completely out of her system.” Pidge looks at the man. “You can’t stay up that whole time, Corran. Let’s be realistic, we can take turns. I;ve got some basic know how and Matt has medic training.” Matt nods. “Yeah, we’ll help take some of the load off.” Allura nods.

Lance speaks up. “But how do we get her home? I mean there will be a time when she needs to go back, how do we do it?” Keith comes over to the blue-eyed boy. “Lance is right. We don’t know how to dimension cross with Back. What if we can’t unlock it before her side tries to call her back?” Lance nods. “We need to think of another way around this, if we can’t use Black..” Hunk nods. “We need to talk to someone who’s got experience. We should call Lotor, he made the dimension hopping ship. It’s made of the same thing as Voltron, and maybe with Allura’s new alchemist powers she can make it work.” Allura smiles. “Good idea, Hunk. But I don’t know much about alternate dimensions.” Shiro has a thought and almost doesn’t speak up, knowing the headache that will come. “Slav, He may be able to guide the dimension hopping science.” Allura clasps her hands together. “Brilliant idea, Shiro. I’ll plot a course for Olkari right away and see if Lotor can meet us there.”

The rest of the team breaks away to start working, but Lance, Shiro and Keith stay behind. Lance watches as Shiro sighs and offers him a smile. “Not excited about getting to spend time with your favorite alien?” Keith smirks and chuckles, patting Shiro on the back. “You’re going be fine.” Shiro sighs. “Yeah, but he’s so annoying. And now that he’s been proven right about the alternate realities twice, do you think he’ll shut up?” Lance laughs. “That can be your turn to watch the sleeping princess. Keith can step up as leader when Slav’s around.” Blue meets purple, in question. “Yes. I’ll deal with Slav while he’s here. Don’t worry about it.” Shiro sighs in relief, a soft smile finally gracing his lips. “Thank God. Best news I’ve had all week.” The other two chuckle. Lance looks at him. “I think we could all use some food, to relax after a crazy day. And I’m sure Hunk has started stress cooking by now. Might as well reap the benefit before I stop him.” Keith perks up. “I hope he made those purple pancake things.” Shiro chuckles. “I’m hoping for neon green fake-on.” The trio go off to the kitchen, and calm the yellow paladin. 

The Holt siblings sit with Coran, going over the girl’s readings as she lays in the healing pod. Matt looks over at her. “She looks like Sleeping Beauty in there.” Coran looks at the boy. “She isn’t sleeping lad, more like a medically induced coma while she heals.” Pidge snorts. “It’s an old Earthen fairy tale about a princess who is cursed to sleep and awakens with a prince’s kiss.” Pidge moves to get a closer look. “I want her to wake up already. I have so many questions for her. I wonder if she knows why she was sent here, why people are after her.” Matt looks at the sleeping princess. “Her armor has weird colors on the arms, I wonder what they mean.” Coran comes over and brushes them away. “Now now, we have work to do. Have to make sure Number 3.5 has a clear bill of health.” He pulls up more scans on a screen, and mumbles. “I’d be happy with just knowing her name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww some sweet Paladin bonding, more of that to come with everyone. Ooo and Lotor coming to hang out. What is her parentage? Next chapter our princess wakes up!


	3. Sleeping Beauty Wakes Up, No Kiss Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery paladin wakes up, she's sassy. We get a bit of a glimpse of her world.

Coran was right to say a couple days, it was now the third and her blood stream was finally clear of the poison. In that time they had reached Olkari, safely, and had their first meeting with their dimension-hoping council. So it was Shiro sitting with Matt as they waited for the pod to ding and open. “I really wish I could be in there, so many great minds. If only I could pick them for information, it’s not fair that Pidge got to go.” Shiro chuckles at the disappointed fanboy his best friend was being, although it was good to see him so excited after all they’ve been through. “You’ll get you’re turn Matt. Although after you meet Slav, You may not want it anymore.” When he gets a skeptical look from his friend he chuckles and waves him off. “You’ll see when you meet him.”

Before Matt can make another comment there’s a beep that came from the pod. Matt hops off the exam table he had been sitting on, and Shiro comes off of the wall he was leaning on. “Is it opening up?” Matt reading the message on the pod quickly. “Yeah. Step back Shiro, you could be seen as intimidating. We don’t want our sleeping princess to be scared.” Shiro takes a step back, reluctantly. Black purrs lightly in the back of his mind, helping him calm and remember that the girl is Voltron approved. The black paladin trusted Black with his life pretty much on a daily basis, he should trust her here too. Shiro’s watching on as the glass starts to open.

And much as anyone else that’s come out of a pod, the girl falls forward into Matt’s waiting arms. “Easy there girl.” Shiro is shocked by the parallel that is happening of Matt and this girl to Lance and Allura, he just hopes there won’t be an attack from this too. There’s a light groan and the fluffy Galran ears start to flicker. “I hate the pods.” There’s no Altean accent in the graveled voice, the mystery paladin takes her own weight and stands from Matt’s hold. Matt looks up at her and slips into a doctor mode. “How are you feeling?” There’s a flash of blue-violet color as their guest tries to open her eyes, a groan and hands rubbing at eyes follow after immediately. “Fu- Fine! Stupid sensitive eyes. So other then that burn, fine.” Matt can’t help but chuckle, he pats hands on her shoulders. “You’ll be fine. Keep your eyes closed, they’ll adjust.” 

She nods and her hands go away, but eye’s are still closed. “As you order, Doc. So did you get Sammy and Flamel to finally sleep?” Matt blinks confused. “W-what?” She sighs and crosses her arms, a hip cocked. “They’ve been pulling all-nighters again, something about Rover 25 needing to have a water purifier, for ‘survival missions’. I told them there would be no survival missions if they pass out on the battlefield.” If Matt hadn’t been so confused he would have laughed at the sass. “What?” Her face scrunches up and her hands go to her hips. “What do you mean ‘what?’ You know how your family is. You’re acting weird.” Her hand goes out and rests on Matt’s forehead, Shiro startled at the speed. “No fever. Are you pregnant again? Pregnancy brain would explain a lot.” Matt.exe has stopped functioning, he can’t wrap his brain around the words just said to him, and neither can Shiro. The girl leans in and sniffs him. “You don’t smell knocked up.” There’s another sniff to him. “You don’t smell right. Not at all.” She reals back. “What’s going on?” Eye’s open and ears lay flat back, eyes land on Matt and she reals back from the ginger. “This isn’t right. Where am I?”

There’s panic clear in the two-tone eyes when Shiro moves closer to her, hands low. “You’re okay. Calm down, Miss.” The girl whips around and eyes open wider. “Commander, but not my commander.” She relaxes a little bit as she just looks at the black paladin, ears standing up. “I’m –okay.” Shiro can’t help but see another similarity with their own princess, as she takes an almost regal posture. “Com- Shiro, where am I?” Shiro relaxes slightly too as they gaze at each other. “You’re on the Castle of Lions, in the Med bay.” There’s a chuckle from her. “I can tell that.” The blue-violet eyes slip to the still broken Matt. “I came to your dimension, I’m gonna guess. Is any of my other team here?” Shiro shakes his head. “No, we found you and just you in the Red Lion. The lions said they sent you here to be safe.”

The hybrid blinks and is clearly having some internal thoughts as she paces a little. Shiro hears her then. Shiro watches and lets the girl work things out in her head. A deep growl rips from her chest, and she stomps. “Damn it, Black.” There’s a rumble and a hand through the long black hair, her skin starts to purple as she gets more frustrated. She turns to the two men, Matt finally getting back to normal. “She won’t send me back, I guess I’m gonna be around for a while.” Shiro blinks, the girl had been talking to Black. How could she talk to Black if she wasn’t of this universe, or the Black paladin as far as he knew. 

Matt nods. “We kind of figured that after what the lion’s said. Well, welcome to your safe haven. Since you’ll be stay we should probably call you something other than Sleeping Beauty, so what’s you name?” She laughs, bending slightly at the waist. “Good to know you don’t change much from my, Matt. You can call me, Momo. I’m a Paladin of Voltron, and I pilot the Red Lion.” Shiro goes to offer his hand. “Taka-“ Momo takes his hand and shakes it firmly, her skin turning back to it choco-y state. “Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane. I know who all of you are. If there’s a curve ball, I’ll ask.” She lets go and smiles in a soft way. “Now I’m sure you all have three times the questions I want to ask, so to the lounge?” Shiro nods, returning the smile. “Good idea, I’ll send a com.” 

Matt looks at her as they leave the Med bay. “So me pregnant? How?” A hand rubs the back of her head in a nervous way. “That’s a pretty long story. Let’s wait until the rest of the team is around.” Matt is clearly going to bring it up as soon as he can, but he asks another question. But a large hand rests on his shoulder. “Matt, save it for the group. No need to repeat everything.” Momo sighs in relief, and mouths a ‘Thank you’ to the fearless leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. Any guesses to who Momo could be? Who are Sammy and Flamel? How could Matt be pregnant?  
> So many questions, with answers to come.


	4. Let's Talk About a Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some questions to be answered, and Momo has those answers.

The first ones to reach the lounge are the trio. The hybrid makes a hop down to the lower level, never once touching the couch that is between her and her destination. There’s a stroll over to other side of the pit as she takes her chest piece off, Momo flops back on the cushion and sets the armor down next to her. 

Shiro could see the comfort in her movement, it was clear she had a familiarity to the castle. This was familiarity that would come from just a few visits, this is a deep lived-in knowing. It was the same knowing that his team had developed from being in space so long. “How long have you been a paladin?” Multicolored eyes look up from inspecting the chest piece to the stormy grey ones directed at her. “Is that really your first question to ask?” There’s a clear sass there as she speaks, and the smirk that comes along with it helps show it too. “I’m going on my 9th year now.” 

Matt looks at her. “9 years? That’s a long time to be in space.” She shrugs from her place on the couch. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted in life.” Before Matt can ask anymore the door wooshes open. In walks in the rest of the team and Lotor. They all look at the woman who’s risen to her feet, and Momo looks back at them. Shiro looks to his team. “Everyone this is Momo.” Coran moves down the steps to the girl. “You’re finally awake, my girl. It’s good to see you up. How are you feeling?” Momo smiles and pats the older man’s arms. “I’m perfectly fine, Coran. Thanks to you.” 

She looks to the rest of the team, smile still there. “There’s no need for further introductions, I know you all very well.” Keith crosses his arms as he stares down the other hybrid. “Yeah, we should talk about somethings.” Momo matches the stare and takes her seat again. “I’m sure you all have questions. Might as well make ourselves comfortable.” They all settle, on the opposite of the couch.

Allura is the first to ask a question though. “So, you are a paladin of Voltron, from another dimension?” Momo nods. “Yup. Black sent me here so I could ‘be safe’. Why was I in the pod? You didn’t lock me in, so you don’t see me as a threat. Well not a threat that needs to be locked away at least, cause you’re letting me walk around unshackled.” Coran looks at her with a soft look in his eyes. “Momo, I do so wish it wasn’t so, but you were poisoned. It was Dalbeck poison. Do you have any idea why or who wanted to harm you?” The woman leans back on the couch crossing her long legs. “Now, I knew about that. It happens from time to time, well no specifically Dalbeck, but I have been poisoned on many occasions.” Everyone’s eyes go a bit wide as she pauses and waves it off. How could someone be so calm about something so serious. Hunk throws his arms up. “Why have you been poisoned so many times?!” 

The hybrid’s ears twitch and she looks at the yellow paladin. “Being a paladin isn’t easy, you all know that. In my universe, the war is over. You all defeated Zarkon, and the Galra empire settled. But… People are still against the Galrans. Which makes sense considering how long the war went on and what the Galra did. I have physical Galra traits, so people label me as ‘Galra’. Some say I shouldn’t be a part of Voltron. I became a target for people who want to get rid of Galra and Voltron in one go. But because of my heritage, I’m naturally resistant to most poisons, a good thing about you know survival of the fittest and all that.” She shrugs with a grin. 

The others are shocked by how the woman is so nonchalant about people trying to kill her so often. Momo looks at all the sad looks that are directed at her. “It’s really not a big deal you guys. You all face people who want to kill you, every mission.” There’s a sobering effect that flows through the group. How could they have not thought of the fact that they were just young adults in a war. Lance looks down. “God, that’s sad when you think about it.” Allura pats his shoulder. “It’s the truth when you fight a war.”

Lotor steps forward then, having already come to terms with the facts of war long ago. “If it’s not the poison, why would the lions send you here for protection?” Momo thinks for a long moment before answering the question. “The only thing I can think of is there is a very specific ill intent directed my way, that me and my team just aren’t aware of yet. Maybe a diplomat that came onto the ship or something.” 

Pidge can’t contain their curiosity any longer and speaks up. “Well that’s just a waiting game, until you team figures it out. What’s your dimension like? Is it similar to here? Is it different? You seem to know us but you’re older than some of us so are you in the future or something? Do you know us we-?” A laugh and waving of hands from the visitor stop the green paladins questions. “Okay. Okay. One at a time Pidge.” She sits back and ticks the questions off on her fingers as she answers them. “Lets start with four, it’s the simplest. You’re older than my team, so it would be your future. You all are our leaders and you mentor my team. One, two and three: I’ll answer at the same time. Everything here seems pretty similar here in the base of what I’ve seen, but there’s a big difference that changes from our different dimensions. You all don’t have secondary sex like we do. We have base sexes, that you seem to have. Then we have a secondary gender that determines who can impregnate and who can carry a child, and it determines how we act in certain situations. They’re alpha, beta, and omega. Alphas can impregnate others, they’re very dominant, and generally trend aggressive in situations. Betas can do either the impregnating or carrying depending on their main sex, they’re more …mild mannered, not influenced by hormones and scents as much, they make up majority of the population. And then omegas they carry babies, they’re sweeter creatures, kind, motherly, and by no means are they weak. A threatened omega can be just as dangerous as an alpha.” After her simple biology lesson, Matt speaks up. “So let me get this straight. No mater your sex if you’re an omega, you can get pregnant?” Momo taps her nose with a smile. “Ding ding ding. We have a winner. And to answer the obvious question, you are an omega in my dimension.” Matt sits with a stunned look on his face.

Keith raises an eyebrow. “How can you tell that we don’t have these secondary sexes?” Momo looks to him. “I can smell it, well can’t smell it. People in my dimension have heightened senses of smells, so we can smell the pheromones of others and determine their dynamic. It makes navigating the world easier. Apparently some of the aliens we’ve met didn’t have a sense of smell but adapted to seeing the pheromone trails.”

“You said Matt had kids, so we must be much older in your realm.” Momo nods to Shiro’s statement, as Lance leans forward. “Wait if Matt has kids, do any of us?” The question make the galran girl bite her clawed thumb. “Uh. I….shouldn’t answer that I don’t think.” Lance stands and points to her. “I know Keith evasion and that’s it! Are you Keith’s kid?!” Momo stands and yells back at the Cuban. “I said, I’m not answering that question!” Pidge chimes in with some logic. “She is the red paladin, she could be mimicking her mentor.” Hunk nods and adds. “And just because she’s Galran hybrid, doesn’t mean that Keith is the parent either. There is Lotor or any of the Blade as a parent for an option.” 

“Everyone calm down! Lance, quit asking!” Lance throws his arms up after being scolded by Shiro and he flops onto the couch with a pout. Momo bites her lip, feeling bad for Lance getting scolded. “Okay, I’ll level with you. You do all have kids in my world. And I am the daughter of someone here.” 

All of the paladins have questions poised for the new arrival, but Corran steps up and claps. “Okay now paladins before this escalates any more, Miss. Momo needs to relax. She’s been though a lot and needs to let her body recuperate, dimension hopping isn’t great on the body.” Momo is thankful for Coran, he was truly the favorite space Uncle. “True. I am very tired. I’d love to retire for the evening.” She takes her chest plate in hand and stands to join Coran.” It was good to meet you all. We can do more question time tomorrow and make a plan, so I can get home.” The team bids her good night as she goes with Coran to find a spare room. 

Coran leads her to a room. “Here we go, Miss Momo. This will be your room while with us.” Momo nods as she heads into the room. She puts her armor on the desk and as Coran goes to leave, she speaks up. “Coran, thank you so much for helping me earlier and settling things for me. I’m really glad you’re in this dimension too.” Coran smiles. “I’m glad you’re safe. Good night, Miss Momo.” The woman smiles as she closes the door. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Let's see if you have an idea of you can see where this is going. I'd love to hear what you guys think! And just so you know there will be ships revealed as we go along here. Can you guess who they are?


End file.
